<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt, The Days Pass By Too Fast by PandaSxore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808139">Prompt, The Days Pass By Too Fast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSxore/pseuds/PandaSxore'>PandaSxore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, making it a series lol, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSxore/pseuds/PandaSxore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tommy felt that no one cared about him, long before the solo exile. </p>
<p>Please Angst/lore writers. Think about it, how it was already deep-rooted in his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt, The Days Pass By Too Fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The current events make me sad so- Here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy may claim that he isn't a child, but he is one. That is a fact. </p>
<p>They only use 'child' when they need him to be, but when it comes to serious matters he's suddenly some grown adult. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind blew, he was sitting by the music box played no sound. </p>
<p>His and Tubbo's spot. Surrounded by lush green. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, how he wished Tubbo was here. </p>
<p>Even when Tommy lost, he would risk it all for Wilbur- and so he gave up the discs. Even what the nation gave up, he would never.</p>
<p>They got independence and got rid of the traitor.  So, why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?  </p>
<p>Why does he get used for his loyalty.</p>
<p>No! Wilbur wouldn't- He has to trust Wil. right?</p>
<p>Yet you trusted Eret. Look where it got you. </p>
<p>He got up, sneaking back to Pogtopia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <strong>(See where I'm going w/ this??)</strong></p>
<p>He gets back, Wilbur questions him. Where was he? why was he out so late? and so on. </p>
<p>Does Wil not trust me like I trust him?</p>
<p>Surely not. He's just being cautions. </p>
<p>Techno was out, grinding for items, and getting potatoes as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>That is the start ^</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy goes out to meet up with Tubbo, by the music box.</p>
<p>Tubbo says sorry he can't come, Schlatt is keeping him up with work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got stood up. By Tubbo. </p>
<p>Some how the blue in his eyes got dimmer by day. </p>
<p>He walked back solemnly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(oso you do not have to write exactly as this, you can do what you want and are not limited to my current ideas)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Im done for now, ill come back and add another chapter someday. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>